blackdaggerfandomcom-20200213-history
Vishous
Vishous (a.k.a. 'V'), is the son of the Bloodletter and the Scribe Virgin and a warrior of the Black Dagger Brotherhood. He is half-Vampire, half-Divine Entity (a demi-god, technically). Vishous is the elder, fraternal twin sibling to Payne, and is mated to Dr. Jane Whitcomb. Personality & Physical/Mental/Magical Characteristics * Age: at the beginning of 'Dark Lover ', Vishous is 304 years old * Height: 6'6" * Weight: 260 lbs. All muscle, no fat. * Hair colour: Black. Short in back, long in front. * Eye colour: White with blue rims * Distinguishing physical features: Sports a neatly-trimmed goatee. Is tattooed on his face (right temple, around eye), left hand (though there is mention in another book that it's his right hand), groin, hip, and thighs with warnings in the Old Language of the Vampires. Is partially castrated (one testicle). His left hand always covered with a black leather glove; when removed, the hand glows white and can electrocute or burn anything it touches. Vishous is an extremely intelligent and deeply feeling, but emotionally troubled man. He can be sarcastic and inflammatory at times, but he's brutally honest as well. You always know where you stand with V. He is estranged from his mother, who had been forced to give him up after his birth and so had no part in his raising, had no idea he even had a sibling (much less a twin!) until relatively recently in the canon material, and despises the memory of his father, who had abused him terribly as a child in the warrior camp where he was raised. His history of physical and sexual abuse, of isolation and of brutal violence has emotionally and physically scarred him, and as a result, he has issues with trusting others, with anger management, and with needing to control his environment. That translates into a man who has serious difficulty in letting people get close to him, a desire to experience pain, and a sexually Dominant and controlling personality. Despite all his issues, however, Vishous is also a man who loves deeply. Once he considers someone 'his', he will go to the ends of the earth for them. He is that way with the Brotherhood, especially his best friend, Brian "Butch" O'Neal (a.k.a. Dhestroyer), his King, and his shellan, Jane Whitcomb. Vishous is really the backbone of the Brotherhood, providing them with all of their technical expertise (he is a computer genius and their technology guru). If there's a software program to be hacked or a security camera to be set-up, Vishous makes sure it gets done. He also seems to be the only one monitoring the Brotherhood's financial investments via some software program he wrote to assure their money continues to compound interest so they can use it to purchase goods and services (such as guns, cars, medical equipment, etc.). Vishous is something of a magical practitioner, too, as he is the one who casts the mhis ''(invisible shielding) around the mansion and areas where battles between the Vampires and the Lessers take place, to turn aside the observation or memories of humans or to confuse them so they don't continue forward and see something they shouldn't. It is assumed he can do this as a result of his powers as a demi-God, as no other Vampires in the series are mentioned as being able to cast such wards, aside from Lash, the son of the Omega. He is further gifted by his birth to see the future in metaphorical visions. This power, however, is something Vishous considers a curse, as he can foresee the death of those he loves, but not predict the time period or exact method of it happening. This "gift" further estranges him from others, not just because it makes them feel uncomfortable, but also because he hurts every time the vision shows him tragedy. His left hand is blessed-cursed as a result of his divine lineage as well; a simple touch can short-circuit a human's brain and turn almost anything to ash in an instant. He is not harmed by it use. It can also be used to cleanse the taint of the Omega from others. He frequently uses this power to remove the evil from Butch after his friend inhales too much of the Omega's essence. When not in use, he covers the hand with a black leather lead lined glove. Vishous also has the power to alter or block people's memories, like most Vampires, but unlike others, he can also hear thoughts on occasion. He tends to listen to loud rap music to help drown out the voices. V is the Brother who handcrafts the Black Daggers that the Brotherhood use in combat. He assures that each dagger is well-maintained, and sharpens them when necessary. He is also the one who destroys the daggers when a Brother is killed, vaporizing them with his left hand. Vishous is a Red Sox fan, and enjoys Grey Goose vodka, smoking his hand-rolled cigarettes (Vampires can't get cancer), and hard rap. He prefers to live in The Pit, the guardhouse on the grounds of the mansion (gotten to by an underground tunnel that runs from the main mansion into it) with Jane, Butch, and Marissa. He drives a Cadillac Escalade because it's classy and it has room enough to ferry his brothers around when there's need (for example, when Rhage is knocked out of commission as a result of his 'Beast' having emerged and gone on a rampage). He also ends up getting a Audi R8 once he mates Jane. V's best friend and the brother of his heart is Brian "Butch" O'Neal. He'd once thought himself in love with Butch, but then realised it wasn't love so much as sexual attraction co-mingling with the desire for a deep, romantic connection to another person. After mating Jane, he has since realised where his heart truly lies. As a sexual Dominant, V has a love for pain mingled with his pleasure (leather, bondage, candle wax, and whips are all some of his favourite kinks). His separate apartment that he maintains at the Commodore in downtown Caldwell (next door to Rehvenge's apartment, ironically enough) is where he enjoys such delights. Prior to his mating Jane Whitcomb, he used to bring random, submissive females there to be tied down and used as he wished. The only woman to ever tie him up, however, has been Jane, and the only male to ever do so as well was Butch. His mating story is told in 'Lover Unbound '. Vishous has a secondary story arc in 'Lover Unleashed ', dealing with the arrival on scene of his sister, Payne, who is severely injured, and Payne's mating to Dr. Manny Manello (and how all of that impacts V's relationships with his ''shellan, Jane Whitcomb, and his best friend, Brian 'Butch' O'Neal as well). Background The Scribe Virgin wanted to know how to bring about life the 'natural' way, to experience conceiving and birthing life, and so made a deal with the most cunning and strongest of her Vampires, the Bloodletter, to breed with him. After taking on a mortal human form and suffering a brutal coupling (where the Bloodletter abused her terribly), she became pregnant with twins: Vishous (her only son) and Payne (her only daughter). As part of the agreement with the Bloodletter, the Scribe Virgin turned her son over to him to rear when he was just three-years-old (the deal required V to stay with his father for 300 years after the first 3 of his life). The Bloodletter was a vicious foot soldier to the Vampire King, but as a result of his birth, he was not of the proper stock to be a Brother. He was, however, just as deadly as any Black Dagger warrior. He ran a Spartan-like camp of fighters who made it their mission to kill Lessers and occasionally torment humans (they were known to kidnap and rape human women), and their primary rule was 'survival of the fittest'. Prior to his transition, when V was just a pretrans, he had a vision of a young male in camp dying. He warned the male of his fate, and in retaliation, the Bloodletter burned one of Vishous' favourite books. A week later, the male from V's vision died as predicted. Of course, this made various members of the camp suspicious of him. Months later, V went through his transition. To protect his son from the growing mob, who had increasingly grown wary of V, and partially to prove that his son was not more powerful than he was, the Bloodletter refused to let Vishous gain sustenance from a female after his transition unless he admitted to having killed that male whose death he'd 'predicted'. It was a lie, but V told the Bloodletter what he'd wanted to hear, desperate for blood. The Bloodletter then immediately threw V into the fighting ring for having admitted to murder of one of their own. Armed with only a broom, he faced off against an established fighter wielding a spiked mace. His first fight ended with him the victor--and as such, he was required to rape the loser in front of others. V refused. His father taunted him, discrediting him before the entire assembly, and goaded by those words and with hatred in his heart for his father, Vishous took out his rage upon his conquered foe. His first sexual encounter was, as a result, something ugly and violent, all about taking power from another and establishing his dominance over them. Immediately afterwards, he retreated in regret, and the Bloodletter looked on that act as cowardice. Unable to take anymore from his father, Vishous turned on the man, threatening him with his left hand's power. He then made a prediction about his father before the whole camp: "You shall see your end in a wall of fire caused by a pain you know. You will burn until you are nothing but smoke, and be cast upon the wind." The Bloodletter assumed that meant Vishous was destined to kill him and so banished his son from the camp forever (ironically, it was V's twin, Payne, taking vengeance for her brother's great suffering, who brought about V's prophecy, burning her father to ash with her own powers). Before he was allowed to leave, V was held down by others and his father tattooed upon his skin warnings in the Old Language. Further, to assure his son didn't reproduce, the Bloodletter castrated his only son with a pair of blunt pliers. One of V's testicles was torn off, but before the other could be, too, V's powers emerged to save him. Everyone who had been touching him at that moment was burnt to ash. He escaped by crawling away. Eventually, V was healed. With no money or food, and only the clothes on his back, he walked aimlessly until a kindly Vampire merchant he met on the road took him in. They travelled together to Rome, where they parted ways. In Rome, Vishous ran into his first Lesser. The creature was attacking a young pretrans and his mother, a fallen Chosen. Vishous killed the Lesser, but the Chosen tragically died. Her son (Hharm), however, was of warrior stock, and he brought V to meet Darius, his mentor. A Vampire of honour, Darius wanted to see Vishous rewarded for his bravery, and so brought him to meet King Wrath. The first time they talked, Vishous and Wrath hit it off. Eventually, the subject of Vishous' parentage came out, and it was revealed that he was of the proper bloodline to become a Brother. He was inducted into the Brotherhood. Mating At the beginning of the novel, Vishous is shot in the chest by an unknown assailant. He is found by humans, who rush him to the nearest hospital emergency room. He arrives at St. Francis Hospital in Caldwell, dazed and confused. The emergency surgeon on call that morning is Dr. Jane Whitcomb. She is a trauma surgeon. Taking one look at V's X-rays astounds her, as she notes all the different physiological 'extras' he seems to have, which (when put together) would equate to him being something of a 'super-human'. In the middle of the examination, Vishous senses Jane's presence nearby, and for the first time in his life, hears that subconscious voice in his head speak up: "MINE", it says. He is too weak to do anything about it, however. Jane operates on Vishous that day, removing the bullet and keeping it, noting it's a relic from a century ago and finding that odd, too. Everything about V interests her, both on a medical and on a personal level, and so she keeps a watchful eye on him while he recuperates in a private room after the surgery. Hours later, when the sun goes down, Butch and Rhage break into the hospital to bail V out. Vishous, whose healing abilities defy human standards, demands that they also bring Jane along. When the two ask why they should bring a human with them, V lies and says it's because he has a vision involving his doctor. Taken back to the Brotherhood's secret mansion to treat Vishous, Jane is at first resentful of her kidnapping and tries to escape. However, the growing sexual and emotional attraction between her and V as the days pass eventually wins out. The two fall in love with each other and they become bonded lovers -- that, despite the fact Vishous' visions have ceased, indicating he is at a serious crossroads in his life, and that he's been tapped to become the new Primale and must mate all of the Chosen and impregnate them to bring about the next generation of Vampires. Further, Jane is not a Vampire, but a mortal whose lifespan will only allow her a few more decades with Vishous at best, while his lifespan could potentially span centuries (or longer, depending upon whether the demi-god part of his genetics allows him to live an even longer lifespan than regular Vampires - an issue not yet addressed in canon). Additionally, Jane has a life in the regular human world that she'd be required to give up to be with Vishous should she choose to permanently mate him--including an upwardly mobile career as a trained medical professional (a job that truly defines her and that is clearly her calling). Lastly, Jane does not think she can accept the man she loves having sex with and breeding dozens of other women. As a result of all against them, Jane and V come to an insurmountable impasse in their relationship. Overcome by all these obstacles, Vishous decides to let Jane go. Before he does so, however, he takes her to his luxury penthouse in downtown Caldwell at the Commodore -- the place where he goes to engage in his more deviant sexual fantasies with women. For the first time ever, he allows himself to be dominated sexually instead of being the one on top, introducing Jane to his more intense BDSM lifestyle.He gives himself to her freely in the ultimate act of love. After their incredible night of intimate sexual exploration, V takes Jane home. There, he makes her a hot cocoa and then wipes her memories of him and their time together, including any memories of Vampires. He sets her free. Despite all his good intentions to stay away, however, Vishous has extreme difficulty letting Jane go, as he has bonded to her. One night, he visits her in her sleep and makes love to her, leaving his seed inside her without taking any precautions. Jane awakens to discover she's had sex, but can't remember who her partner was during the night. Distressed, she assumes its her co-worker, Dr. Manuel Manello, who has shown an interest in her. When she confronts Manny, however, he makes it clear that they did not have sex, despite his wanting to do so. Confused and wondering if she's going a bit mad (she's been seeing things lately, and strange memories have been slipping in and out of her mind a lot, and her dreams have been filled with a man whose face she can't see, but she feels as if she knows him intimately), she drives home, feeling decidedly on edge. In the meantime, V has been freed of his obligation to become Primale (Phury has volunteered to take his position, and the Scribe Virgin agrees. At the same time, she tells Vishous that he is no longer her son and is free of that burden at the same time, which strangely saddens him). With this duty gone from his shoulders, Vishous can now be with Jane. Unable to stay away from her any longer, he waits for her at her house, making the decision to be with her, no matter the difficulties they will face straddling worlds and with her shorter life span. The moment Jane sees Vishous standing in her driveway, she bursts into tears. She has no idea why she's crying, but she knows that the stranger in front of her headlights is the reason she's been so sad and lost and frustrated over the past few days. She rushes to V and he removes the memory block on her. As she recalls everything she'd lost, they reaffirm their bond. Vishous then promises Jane to do whatever it takes for them to be together, even if it requires them to live in separate homes (him at the mansion, her in her house in the human world). Vishous' visions return abruptly as he returns to Jane's side, picking up where they left off just before meeting her: an image of him being shot and bleeding to death. He doesn't know what it means, but he feels a portent of doom stalking him, growing closer. Days later, when Jane is shot dead unexpectedly by a Lesser who has trailed Vishous to her house, Vishous realises his visions were a metaphorical representation about his future: his heart (Jane) would die, causing him to slowly bleed to death emotionally, too. He cannot accept his lover's loss. He brings her body to the Brotherhood's shrine, The Tomb (which was moved to America when the King came to the New World) and attempts to offer up a sacrifice of his left, "untainted" hand in payment to the universe to bring her back to life. The Scribe Virgin stops him, however, as such an offering would resurrect her. Resurrection would twist her soul, turning her into a force for the Omega. She tells Vishous that if he'd succeeded, the woman he'd loved would be gone forever, replaced by an evil version of herself, twisted and cruel. In order to prevent this blasphemy, the Scribe Virgin turns Jane's body into ash, so it cannot ever be resurrected. Vishous is devastated by Jane's death. When he arrives home, his Brothers are all there to meet him. Phury explains that the unknown assailant who'd shot Vishous (the event that had started everything) turned out to be the Chosen's Directrix. She'd shot V because he was to become the Primale and usurp her position over the Chosen, and she couldn't stand the thought. Phury intimates that he's executed the Directrix himself as a result. With one mystery solved, Vishous decides to go to his mother's Sanctuary to visit the Scribe Virgin to beg for her to do something to help him, resolved to even get on his knees and worship her, if that's what she'd require. When he arrives, he's told by the new Directrix, Amalya, that the Scribe Virgin isn't accepting visitors. He then notices his mother's favourite tree, normally filled with the songs of her beautiful birds, has gone silent and that the birds are no longer there. When he returns to the mansion, feeling totally hopeless, he is floored to see Jane there, waiting for him. He is further surprised when he reaches out for her only to phase right through her body. Jane is now a ghost, who has the option of becoming corporeal as needed. She will never age, never be able to bear children, never have a true heartbeat, but her spirit remains with Vishous until she decides to go into the Fade. Vishous realises that his mother gave up her birds (the embodiment of her joy) as a sacrifice to bring her son's beloved mate back to him in atonement for not being there for him throughout his life. This selfless, loving act, oddly enough, is what eases Vishous' anger at his mother, paving the way for (perhaps, in the future) them to have some sort of a good relationship. V and Jane hold an official mating ceremony at some point off-screen after the events in Lover Unleashed, and Jane's name is carved into Vishous' back in the Vampire tradition, becoming his official shellan. Vishous' visions return to normal. Relationships The 'first generation' of Black Dagger Brotherhood soldiers in the series (Wrath, Rhage, Phury, Zsadist, and Tohrment) are V's extended family. He loves and respects each one of them, and would gladly lay down his life for each of them. * Vishous' closest confidant is Brian 'Butch' O'Neal, his best friend. The two share a bachelor-like pad in a separate section of the Brotherhood compound, living there with their shellans. They are boon companions, brothers of the heart. At one time, V thought himself in love with Butch, and had been sexually attracted to him as well, but those feelings changed once Vishous met Jane and he came to realize that what he'd felt for Butch really had more to do with being close to someone for the first time in his life, and less to do with falling in love. * V has a solid friendship with the Vampire King, Wrath, who he feels is very much like him (emotionally). They sometimes drink and have deep talks about life, the war, and all things important. * V's friendship with Darius deceased began when V was in the Bloodletter's camp, reading Darius' hidden diary from his time under the Bloodletter's control. Through Darius' words, Vishous found strength. It was, he admits, one of the only reasons he kept going every day. Years later, when he and Darius finally meet, it is Darius who nominates V for the Brotherhood. When Darius is killed by Lessers at the start of Dark Lover, V is devastated. V has a mixed bag of feelings for the "second generation" of Brothers/other soldiers in the series (John Matthew, Qhuinn, Blaylock, Rehvenge, Payne, Xhex, Trez, iAm, Lassiter). * V does not hold any bias against homosexual relationships, as V has admitted to being bi-sexual himself. He treats Blaylock and Qhuinn to each other as he would the rest of his Brothers, and respects their love for each other as he would a male-female relationship. Love knows no boundaries, according to Vishous. * V has something of an antagonistic relationship with Xhex, primarily because she is a female version of him, and she'd once slept with Butch (something that had made V insanely jealous, at first). The two work well together and can respect each other's fighting prowess and knowledge, but they are better defined as 'allies by circumstance'. * V does not like Lassiter at all. He tolerates the angel currently living in the Brotherhood mansion because he's (occasionally) useful in a pinch, but frequently V makes comments begging to be allowed to shoot or kill him. Apparently, at some time in the past, he and Lassiter had met, and at that time, V's dislike had been cemented. What specific circumstances caused that to happen has not yet been revealed in the novel canon. How Vishous feels about the newest "third generation" of Brothers/soldiers in the series is yet to be shown in novel canon (Paradise, Craeg, Nova, Boone, Axe, and Peyton). V's interaction with the shellans is somewhat limited in novel canon. We see him treat most of them with respect, but he doesn't get too close (respecting them and the bonded males who love them by keeping a considerate distance). * Out of respect for her title and her proven willingness to die for his Brother, Wrath, Vishous shows great reverence to Beth, the Vampire Queen. He thinks she is one fantastic female and a worthy woman to hold the highest title in their world, despite the fact she's only half-Vampire (a fact that does not, in the least, bother him). * V once offered to Zsadist that he would service Bella during her needing to prod Zsadist's bonding instincts. However, it is clear that V has no sexual or romantic interest in Bella whatsoever. V had hated his father, the Bloodletter, for abusing him for years. When the male also tattooed V to warn others that he was cursed and to stay away, and then cast him out of their camp to survive on his own as a pretrans (recently castrated and barely alive), that had been an even bigger blow to V. His one regret in life is that he'd never dealt the killing blow to the male himself (Payne had taken care of it for V without V's knowledge). V's relationship with his mother, the Scribe Virgin, is currently at a calm impasse. He still doesn't forgive her fully for having left him in the care of the Bloodletter and allowing his father to abuse him so badly for years, but he does thank her for making such a huge sacrifice to give his shellan back to him, after Jane had been fatally shot by a Lesser. Their relationship seems to be a painful, unresolved one for both of them. His twin sister, Payne, is one of V's big weaknesses, as he feels overly protective of her (that, despite the fact Payne is more than capable of taking care of herself). Whether this attitude stems from an old-fashioned gender stereotype that females are inherently weaker and to be protected by males, or if it's simply because he feels as the elder of the two siblings, he is the one that responsible falls upon, is not overtly stated in the novel canon, however. Recently, he has learned to become accepting of her desire to fight in the field against their enemies, recognizing her skill in battle, although he does not want to ever be paired with her while on rotation (because he'd be too distracted trying to assure her safety). It took Dr. Manuel Manello standing up to Vishous over his love for Payne for V to accept the man as his brother-in-law. At first, however, V didn't like the doctor -- primarily because Manny used to fancy Jane when they'd worked together at the hospital. When the handsome, single doctor began courting V's sister, he'd nearly gotten his head knocked off by V, who'd thought the man a fickle playboy merely out to seduce his twin. Manny proved that belief untrue, however, helping Payne overcome her injuries to be able to eventually walk again, thus regaining her will to live (another thing that had left V feeling bereft and ill-sorted for a bit, as he'd just been reunited with his twin for the first time since their birth, only to have her "taken" from him. That had left V in a terrible emotional state and resentful of Manny). In the end, everything worked out for the best: Manny and Payne received V's blessing for their mating, and once it came out that Manny was somehow related to Butch, too, that seemed to cement Vishous' change of heart over the guy. Trusting Assail is something V probably won't ever do. The two aren't exactly friendly whenever they are in the same room, primarily because V has never gotten over the fact that Wrath had nearly died in Assail's home, while under the male's protection (V takes his security seriously), and also because Assail refuses to pick a side in the coming war between the Band of Bastards and the Brotherhood. V has not yet been shown interacting with Nalla or any other young in the series, but he had previously commented that having a young wasn't in the cards for him (he hadn't wanted children). V does not seem to have an opinion one way or the other on Saxton, who once lived in the Brotherhood mansion. The two did not overtly interact in novel canon. The Chosen were once all offered to V to service as Primale. However, he had absolutely no interest in having sex with these females, and was relieved of the duty when Phury stepped up to take his place. As a result, he has very little contact with the Chosen who are now free to roam around outside of the Sanctuary. The exceptions would be Cormia (mated to Phury), Layla (who had serviced V's blood needs for years), Amalya (new Directrix of the Chosen), Autumn (mated to Tohrment), and Selena (previously serviced V's blood needs, then was mated to Trez before passing into the Fade deceased). The former Directrix of the Chosen had attempted to kill V (she'd shot him -- which was, ironically, what had led him to Dr. Jane Whitcomb's emergency room). Although V didn't find out the identity of his shooter until after Phury had executed her, it is clear that the former Directrix had hated Vishous for the threat he'd represented to her position. The Band of Bastards are V's enemies. Period. The Lessers, the "Lesser King" Lash deceased, and The Omega are also enemies to Vishous. He's going to see them all destroyed before he dies. Foreign Translations Vishous' name in other languages: * Visuchusu - Japanese it:Vishous Category:Vampire